Pigs Will Fly
by Yaoi Addicts Anonymous
Summary: Yuuri, wanting to go camping on his own, ends up going with Wolfram instead. Still in denial about his feelings, what happens when he smells a certain flower and starts…seeing Wolfram in a different light?
1. A Pretty Purple Flower

Disclaimer: Don't own Kyou Kara Maou.

So, here's chapter one of only 2 or 3, so it'll be a short story. And for anyone just looking for hot, steamy smex, it'll come, but this is going to be an actual story (albeit a rather short one), with the progression of feelings first. Although, there will be teasers throughout the chapters to keep you going. I don't much like this first chapter, but just bear with me, yeah?Now, enjoy!

"Why can't I go on my own?" Yuuri whined.

"You even have to ask?" Wolfram retorted. "Trouble follows you everywhere and a wimp like you would never be able to protect himself."

"But…but I've been learning and I can use Morgif pretty well!" he protested.

Even Conrad had to smile at that one. Wolfram snorted derisively. "You'd barely be able to hold your own against a chipmunk."

Yuuri shot him a glare. "Shut up," he mumbled, knowing his skills really weren't exactly the best. "But I'm hardly going anywhere!"

"I'm sorry Heika, but you know you're not allowed to leave the palace on your own," Conrad said apologetically.

Yuuri pouted.

"Why do you want to go on your own anyway?" Wolfram demanded. "Are you meeting someone in private? Cheater!" Yuuri was then tackled to the ground, the blonde's fingers stretching his mouth to its extremes. "There's no way I'd let you go somewhere on your own."

Yuuri sighed in defeat. "Fine, but can I at least have the least amount of people with me as possible?"

Conrad smiled. "Of course, we'll have Wolfram and a few-"

"Oi! Weller-kyo! He doesn't need anyone else! I can handle anything this idiot manages to get himself into by myself."

"Yes, I'm sure you can Wolfram, but we should still send more-"

"No!" This came from both boys, although quite a bit more viciously from Wolfram.

"But-"

"Conrad," Gwendal finally spoke. "Let them go." There was a look in his eyes, almost as if he was issuing a challenge to the two boys.

Conrad shook his head to himself but reluctantly agreed to let them go by themselves.

"Alright!" Yuuri cheered. "Come on Wolf, let's go get ready, I want to leave as soon as possible." And so the camping trip began.

A few hours after the decision, Yuuri pulled Ao to a stop. "Well, this looks like as good a place to stop as any, right?"

Wolfram stared at his fiancé. "Yuuri. We're only 15 minutes from the castle. This is what you call an 'adventurous camping trip'?" he asked flatly.

Yuuri scowled. "It's impossible to please you, isn't it? Fine, we'll keep going."

Another hour later…

"How about now? Is this good enough for you, Your Highness," Yuuri asked sarcastically. They'd been bickering nonstop the whole time.

"Whatever, wimp."

Yuuri chose to ignore what had seemed to become his nickname, happily inspecting their new surroundings instead. They were in a large, meadow like, grassy clearing in the middle of the forest. He pulled off the large bundle behind his saddle and unrolled it, finding the tent.

After 10 minutes of trying, Yuuri was no closer to getting the tent set up. He growled under his breath in frustration before looking over to Wolfram, who was sitting primly on a rock nearby, just watching him struggle. "Ne, Wolfram, would you mind getting off your royal butt and helping me?"

The blonde prince looked disdainfully at the tangle of cloth Yuuri was trying to put up. "I don't know how to do this, this…" he waved his hand vaguely, "'camping' business is your deal."

"Stupid Wolfram," he muttered under his breath. "I wish Conrad was here instead, he'd at least _try_ to help me."

Wolfram ignored the pang of hurt that stabbed through him at Yuuri's words as if it had never even existed. Why should he care if the stupid boy seemed to be completely in love with that idiotic Weller-kyo?

Half an hour later…

Yuuri finally got the tent set up, jumping up with a triumphant cry. "Look Wolfram! I did it!" he shouted excitedly.

Wolfram, stifling a small smile at Yuuri's excitement over something so small, looked over and saw that he had indeed succeeded. He just 'hmm'ed disinterestedly in response.

"Wow, that took longer than I thought," Yuuri said, scratching his head in confusion. "It's already getting dark!"

Wolfram looked up at the sky. He hadn't noticed, but it was. It was also only about 3 in the afternoon. "Idiot, it's only 3. Those are clouds."

"…Oh," he said sheepishly. "Well, what do you want to do now Wolf?"

"Go home," he said flatly.

The black haired boy refused to be deterred; he was going to make this a fun trip, even if it had to put up with Wolfram I-hate-camping von Bielefeld. "Not an option, unless you go without me."

"And give you a chance to go gallivanting off to some pretty faced woman?" He snorted. "Not a chance. Cheater."

"Well, how about we go on a hike?"

"A hike?" he asked incredulously. "What the hell is so fun about hiking? It just gets you sweaty, tired, and dirty, none of which I willingly choose to be," he said, lip curling in disgust.

"But you don't have to get sweaty, tired, or dirty at all. We'll just go slow and take it easy," Yuuri explained.

"I still fail to see the point of this."

"Well, there's no point to it really, there doesn't have to be. It's just relaxing and it's nice to just enjoy the nature around you."

Wolfram gave him a strange look. It was moments like this that made him wonder how Yuuri managed to be the Maou, a position that usually made people greedy and bloodthirsty. But he still remained gentle and kind. Yuuri was a strange person, but he supposed it was something he liked that about him.

"You're obviously not going to give this up, so let's go and get this over with. Wimp."

Yuuri smiled at him, knowing this was just Wolfram's way of saying it was okay.

The blonde felt something flutter in his stomach at Yuuri's gentle smile pointed at him. But instead of acknowledging it, he tossed his head, nose in the air, as he 'hmph'ed.

Yuuri turned and led the way into the forest…

…and an hour later, they found themselves lost.

"You idiot! How did you manage to get us lost! Do I honestly have to do _everything_!"

"Hey, it's not my fault I don't have any sense of direction!"

They glared at each other for a while, before Yuuri dropped his gaze with a mumbled, "Sorry."

Wolfram groaned and dropped his head to his hands as he seated himself on a large rock. Yuuri did the same, looking around with a sigh. His eyes alighted on a plant beside him with violently purple rose-looking flowers. He leaned down to sniff them, jerking his head back in surprise at the scent. He couldn't quite place it; it was something familiar, yet he couldn't for the life of him think of what it was. He tried again, taking a big whiff, his eyes nearly rolling and getting light-headed by the intoxicating smell. He hummed in pleasure to himself with a goofy smile on his face, no longer caring that he didn't know what it was.

Wolfram, looking up, saw the more idiotic than usual expression on his fiancé's face. "What's your problem?"

"Nothing," Yuuri said sheepishly, snapping out of it. There was a silence for about a minute, in which Yuuri found his eyes drawn to Wolfram, who was now standing facing away from him as he looked around, hands on hips and a small scowl on his face. His gaze started at his booted feet before moving slowly up his surprisingly shapely legs, that he found himself wishing were wrapped around him, to slender hips and a narrow waist, where his eyes remained glued to his perfectly rounded butt that just seemed to be begging for him to squeeze it. He then swept his intent stare up the graceful sweep of his back before the blonde turned around, now allowing his hungry eyes to drink in the sight of a curvy torso and down his arms to two of the most beautiful hands he'd ever set sight on, with their wonderfully long, tapered fingers. Oh what he wouldn't give to have those delicate hands on his body, fisted in his hair, as the exquisite blonde lay writhing beneath him. Oh God. Ok, enough with the hands, moving on before a certain something becomes a little too noticeable. So his eyes continued their journey up his fiancé's body to the elegant slope of his neck then up to a face almost too pretty to be a male's, with those large, expressive, emerald green eyes, the cute little nose, and large, luscious, pouting lips that pleaded with him to capture them in the most passionate way possible. As a deft pink tongue darted out to wet dry lips, he felt himself swallowing to moisten his suddenly dry mouth and licking his own lips. Yuuri found himself dying to know what wondrous things his blonde 'friend' could do with that little tongue...

"Yuuri!" Wolfram snapped angrily.

"What?" he replied, shocked to hear his voice so husky. He cleared his throat and tried again. "What?"

"What were you thinking about?" he asked accusingly.

Yuuri's eyes widened in horror and his face turned painfully red. What _was_ he thinking about! Where the hell did all that come from! He was NOT attracted to Wolfram in any way! He was a GUY for heaven's sake! There was absolutely NO attraction whatsoever! At least that's what he kept telling himself in his head, but a certain, ahem, _lower_ head was singing a completely different tune.

"Um, nothing! Nothing at all!" he said nervously, his voice getting high and squeaky. He briefly entertained the thought of telling Wolfram exactly what it was that he'd been thinking of, but pigs would fly before he admitted to anyone, especially Wolfram, that he was even thinking of doing things like that with him.

"Liar," Wolfram mumbled, trying not to let his hurt show. Why did he care that Yuuri was getting excited over someone other than him? Why did he care that Yuuri had been sitting there with glazed eyes, slightly labored breathing, and flushed cheeks, while thinking about someone else? Shouldn't he be angrier at the idea of such inappropriate thoughts actually being about him? He knew that Yuuri didn't like him all that much, and that was alright with him, he didn't care, right? Maybe it just hurt that not even his own fiancé cared much about him.

"Wolfram…" he started, but didn't know what to say. Wolfram was obviously upset about something. The fiery prince hadn't even gotten onto him about being a 'cheater' though he knew that he'd automatically assumed he was thinking of someone else…which he should have been! But instead, he'd been thinking about another guy being completely and totally sexy. He sighed as Wolfram huffily turned around. This was getting to be way too confusing. Little did he know that this was only the beginning…

Alrighty, well I'll be updating again in a day or two. Review please and let me know how you like it! And if you didn't like it, flames are welcome as long as they're not unnecessarily rude, just criticism.


	2. Of Twisted Ankles and Dreams

Now, on to chapter 2!

* * *

Wolfram huffed off through the trees. "Wolfram, wait! Where are you going? I'm sorry if I made you mad! Don't leave me!"

"I'm not leaving you, you idiot. This is the way back to camp," the blonde replied, as if this was the most obvious thing in the world.

Yuuri's mouth worked, but nothing comprehensible came out. "Wha- Why- How- how did you know that?" he finally managed.

"Well, the clearing is by the stream and we're west of the stream, so if we head east now, we'll eventually meet up with said stream, then we'll follow it south towards camp."

"Wow. Cool! Let's go!" Yuuri said, starting to walk.

At least, he tried to start walking, but was stopped as a hand grabbed the back of his shirt. He looked over his shoulder at Wolfram, confused. "What?"

"East. That way," he said, pointing in a completely different direction.

Yuuri grinned and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Um, yeah, right! I told you I had no sense of direction. Hehe."

Wolfram shook his head at the incompetence of his king, walking ahead to lead his idiot of a fiancé back to camp so as to not get lost again.

It was actually silent once again as they continued to walk. Yuuri found his gaze once again drawn to Wolfram's cute, round, firm butt (at least, he assumed it was firm; maybe he should give it a quick squeeze to find out…?), watching as his hips gently sashayed from side to side as he walked. Every once in a while, he'd spare a glance to the gorgeous legs below, in their formfitting pants, wondering what it might feel like to have them wrapped firmly around his waist as he- Whoa! That was quite enough of that! He wouldn't even _think _of doing something like…_that_ with Wolfram! Wait, he just _did_ think that. He groaned softly to himself in frustration. What was wrong with him!

The blonde Mazoku, hearing Yuuri's groan, looked back briefly to assess the situation. He saw Yuuri walking with his head in his hands and muttering to himself under his breath. He quirked an eyebrow. What exactly was the problem? He was acting as if he was senile. He was just opening his mouth to tell him so, but all that came out instead was a yelp as he suddenly found himself falling forward, the weight of the black haired boy on his back.

When Yuuri didn't automatically get up (in fact, they'd been on the ground for almost half a minute now), he twisted around to face him. "Yuuri! What the hell are you doing!"

His fiancé looked dazed, his unfathomable black gaze fixed on him. "Wha-What? What are you looking at, hennachoko?" he stuttered, getting nervous.

"Wolf…" he murmured. Had Wolfram always looked this beautiful?

"I already said, 'What?'! Jeez, what's your deal today?" he grumbled, shoving Yuuri off him.

This snapped Yuuri out of it. "Um, sorry about that, I tripped."

Wolfram looked at the ground where they'd been walking. It was perfectly smooth. "Over what?" he asked flatly, eyebrow raised.

Yuuri looked over his shoulder as well. "I'm…not entirely sure," he said, laughing awkwardly. Could he feel any stupider?

The blonde sighed. "Great. I'm stuck with a so-called 'King' who can't even tell what direction he's going and trips over his own feet," he muttered, loud enough so that Yuuri would hear.

"Shut up, Wolf," he said, attempting to get up. He cried out in pain and ended up crumpling back to the ground. "Ow…" he winced, rubbing his suddenly sore ankle.

Wolfram stopped dead. "You have _got_ to be kidding me," he said unenthusiastically. "Let me guess; you've just twisted your ankle, haven't you?"

"I guess so."

"This is so freaking cliché. Come on, get up and let's go."

"But…I can't walk on my own," Yuuri whined, a bit confused.

"I know that. That's why you're going to lean on me and I'll help you."

"Ah! Really Wolfram? Thank you!" He beamed at his friend.

"Must you make a big deal out of everything?" he grumbled as he helped him up.

They were quiet again as they concentrated on walking. But only two minutes later, Yuuri was asking, "Ne, Wolfram. Are we almost there yet? I'm tired." Honestly though, it was really hurting him to walk like this, even though half his weight was supported by Wolfram. But he wasn't about to tell him that just so he could get called a wimp again.

"This was your stupid idea in the first place," Wolfram retorted. Truthfully, he had rather enjoyed the walk through the woods, it was calming. But pigs would fly before he admitted that to Yuuri.

Yuuri sighed.

"Why don't you entertain yourself by thinking about whoever it was that got you all hot and bothered earlier?" he snapped bitterly.

"Wolf-" He was having trouble thinking about _anything_ right now.

"No, I don't wanna hear your excuses, you cheater. Who was it Yuuri, hmm?" he pressed, jerking to a stop and glaring at him.

There was a brief silence before Yuuri finally said in a quiet voice, "Wolfram, we both know that whatever answer I give you, you won't be happy."

"Well, it doesn't matter anyway, right? Our whole relationship is just a joke, just a mistake, isn't it?" This was going too far. He was bearing himself too much. He was showing Yuuri just how much it hurt him, how vulnerable he felt. He turned away so that Yuuri wouldn't be able to see his eyes; they always gave him away.

"I-" It was hard to get his mouth to work. And his eyelids were getting very heavy, his vision blurring and darkening around the edges. "What?" he said heavily, confused. What was going on?

"What do you mean 'What?'!" Wolfram exploded. He turned around to give Yuuri a good shouting at, but when he did so, he found the black haired boy in a heap on the ground. "Yuuri?" he whispered, he felt his heart stop for a second when the other didn't respond. "Yuuri?" he repeated louder. "YUURI!" he shouted, rushing over and kneeling beside the prone boy.

He rolled him over onto his back, his heart pounding as he searched for a pulse, and letting out a breath he hadn't known he was holding when he found it. "Oh God, Yuuri, you scared me," he murmured, cradling Yuuri's torso against his chest. He finally noticed the light sheen of sweat on the Maou's forehead. "You idiot," he whispered tenderly. "Why didn't you tell me that it hurt so much instead of pushing yourself?"

After a few minutes, Wolfram managed to haul Yuuri onto his back where he could hold on to him as easily as possible to get him back to camp. Luckily, they actually had been close to camp when Yuuri had asked.

"Stupid Yuuri, why do you have to be so heavy?" he muttered, panting, as he finally arrived at the camp. Crawling inside the tent, he cursed softly. It figured; it was only a one-person tent, which meant that there wasn't enough room for Yuuri _and_ him, which there needed to be so he could watch him to make sure he didn't start getting worse for some reason. It also meant that one of them probably wouldn't be sleeping inside tonight, and as much as he hated to admit it, Wolfram knew that someone would probably be him. So instead, he sighed and laid Yuuri on the ground outside, in the shade of the nearby trees. He looked down at the other boy and his gaze reluctantly softened. But as he reached down to brush the dark hair off his forehead, he stopped as he noticed that Yuuri was still sweating.

That idiot! Did he have a fever now! Now what could he do? Water. He found a water skin and hurried to fill it at the stream, then used it to wet a rag to put on Yuuri's hot face.

You know, Yuuri really was pretty cute, especially when sleeping like this, he realized. He felt his heart grow a little heavier. Why was Yuuri so against a relationship with him? Was he really that horrid of a person to be around? He reached down and tenderly brushed the slightly damp hair off his forehead, then ran that hand down the side of the soft skin of his cheek. His heart jumped and his hand stilled as Yuuri sighed and nuzzled into his hand, a small smile on his face.

His gaze softened, before suddenly hardening as he snatched his hand away. "So, who do you think I am, Yuuri? Who are you dreaming about that you enjoy caressing you so much?" he whispered viciously.

He sighed, his anger deflating as he looked down once again at his sleeping fiancé. "Yuuri…"

Meanwhile, Yuuri was dreaming. It was a rather nice dream really so far. He was sitting by the stream near the campsite, just relaxing. After a while, as he was about to close his eyes to take a nap, he saw something in the water. Sitting up, he saw that it was Wolfram. And that he was bathing. Which meant he was naked. And the water was just high enough to reach the top of his thighs as he faced away from him, baring enough skin for Yuuri's pants to become suddenly tight.

His eyes were riveted to the pale skin before him, following the motions of graceful hands as they moved the soap along his body. He felt his throat work as he attempted to swallow past the sudden lump in his throat. So beautiful… He found himself subconsciously getting closer to the bathing blonde, all the while, brief flashes of erotic images flooding his head: Wolfram below him on the ground, eyes screwed shut in painfully pleasurable bliss; Wolfram against a tree, legs wrapped tightly around him; Wolfram in his lap, practically howling in ecstasy. As he was splashing softly into the water, Wolfram whirled around, giving him a scowl and a pout all at once.

"Yuuri, what are you doing?"

Yuuri looked back at the blonde dumbly, mind racing to think of an excuse for why he might be there and why he had the hardest hard on he'd ever had. God, what had he been _thinking_! Oh wait, he _hadn't_ been thinking. "I- um, well, I-" he stuttered.

"You're going to get your clothes all wet if you keep them on," Wolfram said, head tilting cutely.

So that's what he'd been talking about, his clothes. Did that mean that Wolfram…_wanted_ him here? He didn't care that he'd just walked in on him bathing? Or wait, was Wolfram…trying to seduce him! Hell, if that was what he was trying to do, he was doing a damn good job at it. He fumbled to get his clothes off, making Wolfram laugh. After he succeeded in that, he splashed back into the water again.

When he finally got to Wolfram in the water, he just stood there, about a foot away. What exactly had he been planning to do? Well, actually, he'd been planning to ravish his fiancé, but there was no way Wolfram would put up with that…would he?

His question was answered as Wolfram dropped the cute, innocent act, looking up at him through half-lidded eyes and long, curling lashes, and whispered huskily, "What are you waiting for?"

Suddenly, he wasn't nervous anymore. "Nothing," he murmured in his ear before taking the lobe in his mouth with a gentle nip, enjoying the little gasp he earned. He ran his tongue along the shell of his ear and got a soft moan in reply. God, this was turning him on. Forget being gentle.

"My, you're responsive, aren't you?" he growled in the prince's ear, dipping down for a second to bite at the junction of his shoulder and neck, causing him to cry out. "I like that," he said with a grin before capturing the other boy's lips with his. Yuuri was demanding, but Wolfram responded with as much as was asked for and more, his fiery determination showing through once again. He may be able to play the innocent damsel in distress, but he would still always be that strong, passionate man that Yuuri loved. Oh God, and boy did Yuuri love him when he did _that_ with his tongue.

They separated for a second, panting heavily, before Yuuri descended with lips, tongue, and teeth to torture the pale flesh of Wolfram's jaw and neck, starting to push them toward the shore. The blonde seemed oblivious to the fact that they were moving, wrapped up in the feel of Yuuri's mouth on his heated skin.

When they reached the bank, Yuuri picked up his fiancé, who obediently wound his arms around his neck and wrapped his long, shapely legs around his waist. When he did this, Yuuri stopped; he noticed that he didn't feel as much as he thought he would. Sure, it still felt wonderful, but it was like a ghost of a feeling. Oh yes, this was a dream, wasn't it? No wonder Wolfram was doing everything that he wanted as if reading his mind. He considered stopping, but hey, what the hell? No point in not enjoying a dream, right? For once, Yuuri didn't even think about the fact that they were both guys and that he supposedly didn't like Wolfram in that way.

Wolfram, noticing the way Yuuri paused, looked up at him cutely. "Yuuri? What's wrong?"

Yuuri smiled at him tenderly. "Nothing, I just realized something."

The blonde grinned, "What? That you're an idiot and a wimp?" he asked, before noticing Yuuri was about to lower him to the ground after he'd clambered onto the shore. "The ground, Yuuri?" he questioned skeptically.

"I'm sorry princess," he said sarcastically, though there was no bite to it, just playful banter. "Would you rather wait until we get back to the castle and your royal bed?" he asked, getting a wicked gleam in his eye.

"Yuuri? What- AH!" he gasped in surprise before letting out a long, low moan as Yuuri grabbed his erection as he leant down close to his ear.

"Because I don't think you do," he growled, continuing as if Wolfram hadn't said a word. "So is the ground okay, or should I just stop and we can wait until we go back?" he asked nonchalantly as his hands danced lightly over his body, only teasingly skimming the skin that he knew Wolfram longingly wanted him to touch.

"The ground's fine," he gritted out. "Just give me what I want, Yuuri!"

"Alright then, your wish is my command," he said with a predatory grin, getting ready to start his merciless teasing, but Wolfram pushed him up again. Yuuri gave him a confused look.

"Wait. I want to know."

"Know what?" He was so confused!

"What did you realize?"

"Oh, that? I just realized that I love you."

They both looked shocked after this statement. That hadn't been what Yuuri had meant to say. He didn't…wait, yes he did. He really did love him. Wow…

"You…you love me?" Wolfram asked tentatively.

Yuuri smiled down at him gently. "Yeah, I love you Wolf. Now, can I go back to ravishing you?"

Wolfram laughed. "Be my guest," he purred.

And as he was about to do just that, they heard someone say, "Heika."

"Huh?" Yuuri said dumbly. And as dreams often do, it completely changed to something totally strange as if it was absolutely normal. "Conrad?"

"Heika," Conrad repeated. "There are rampant squirrels on the loose and my pillow is asleep."

"Oh," Yuuri said. "Well, this _is_ a problem." Apparently, to his dream self, this made perfect sense, as dreams often did. "Let's go take care of this then…"

In the meantime, in the real world, Wolfram got up to go refill the water skin. As he left, he missed Yuuri's murmured, "I love you Wolf."

But lucky for him, he got back in time to hear Yuuri murmur, "Conrad," instead.

* * *

Aww, poor Wolfram. And Yuuri doesn't even remember. Stupid Yuuri. Well, 3rd, and probably final, chapter will probably be up in 2 days. I also might include a short preview of the next story I'm concocting, if anyone wants me to. Thanks for reading again! 


	3. In Which Wolfram is Very Upset

Ok, well, sorry, but nothing hot and steamy in this chapter, but next chapter will finally be THE SCENE! And also, the end of this story. But I've got another brewing my mind already. Yay! Now, on to chapter 3!

A few hours later, Yuuri found himself slowly waking up. Scratch that, _very_ slowly. First, his mind started becoming aware of things around him, but he couldn't even open his eyes, could only hear things around him. Except there was nothing to hear, just birds and normal forest sounds. Then, a minute later, he could open his eyes, but it took another minute for them to focus, and while he concentrated on that, he stopped listening to what was around him, so he didn't hear Wolfram shouting at him until after he was smacked upside the head. Hard.

He sat up quickly, scowling in Wolfram's direction. "Ow! What the hell was that for!"

"See! You _are_ awake! You really were just ignoring me, weren't you? Or were you still thinking about whoever it was you were dreaming about? You cheater!" Wolfram shouted.

Yup, everything was back to normal.

"What are you talking about? Why do you just automatically assume that I'm dreaming about someone and 'cheating on you'?"

"Because I heard you-" he stopped and averted his eyes.

"You heard me what?" Yuuri demanded. "The only thing I remember about my dream was almost getting eaten by rampant squirrels and trying to wake up Conrad's stupid pillow, which acted suspiciously like Morgif."

"Pillows sleep…?" Wolfram asked skeptically, eyebrow raised.

"Yes, and Conrad was very insistent about using this specific pillow, so we couldn't just get him another one and wait for that one to wake up," he grumbled.

"Yuuri?" he asked quietly, sounding so small.

Yuuri crawled over to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong Wolfram? Something's been bothering you for a while, hasn't it?"

Wolfram shrugged his hand off his shoulder. "You like my brother, don't you?" It was really more of a statement than a question.

Yuuri gave him a puzzled look. "Gwendal? Well, since getting used to him I've realized that he's not so scary, and-"

"Yuuri," he said sharply. "Not Gwendal. That damn Weller-kyo, you idiot!" he yelled.

"Sorry, it's just, you never call Conrad your brother, so I was confused."

"Just answer the question!"

"Wolf, why are you getting so mad? What happened?" Ok, so everything _wasn't _back to normal. This was real anger, not the usual show of anger that Wolf usually used. Wolfram was truly upset about this.

He stood up sharply, looking viciously down at the black haired boy. "Hell Yuuri, just forget it! You don't give a damn about me or our engagement; it wouldn't make a difference to you, so just forget I said anything, ok?" He whirled around so that he was facing away from Yuuri and managed to calm himself down to coldly say, "I'm going to go take a bath. Try not to get yourself into any trouble before I get back. If you do, I'm not going to help you." He didn't even spare a glance at Yuuri as he walked away, an aura of iciness around him.

Yuuri found himself more worried about Wolfram than he ever had been and he didn't know why. He'd said stuff like this before. Of course, he'd never before accused him of liking his brother or gotten so genuinely upset about it, but it was still the same thing, wasn't it? No, this was different, no matter how much Yuuri tried to tell himself otherwise, that Wolfram was just momentarily overreacting as he always seemed to do. He'd even threatened to just stand by and watch Yuuri struggle if he got into trouble. That was definitely something that Wolfram had never even hinted at before; he was usually all about protecting him. But that was because he was his fiancé and it was 'required' and Wolf seemed to be having second thoughts about this engagement.

Could it be possible that he might lose Wolfram? This thought terrified him more than it really should have. Did he really care about Wolfram like that to the point that he _wanted_ to be engaged to the fiery blonde? No way, not possible, he pushed that thought to the back of his mind as well as he could.

Sighing, he laid back and let his mind drift. Eventually, it drifted to the thought to Wolfram bathing. He could picture it in his mind almost perfectly, and as he did so, he got a sense of déjà vu, as if he'd seen such a sensual display of Wolfram soaping his body before. That didn't make sense, he'd never watched his fiancé bathe before. But the more he thought about it, the more he saw flashes, just infuriatingly small snippets of his dream, such as Wolfram looking up at him through half-lidded eyes, green eyes smoldering darkly, or their mouths connected in a deep kiss, tongues meeting outside their mouths erotically before engaging themselves fully. He couldn't believe that he'd dreamt about that! And that he'd enjoyed it! He buried his head in his hands, cheeks flaming just thinking about thinking about that. God, there was something so seriously wrong with him it wasn't even funny. His overactive imagination was trying to tell him that he was attracted to another guy, for crying out loud! And once again, pigs would fly before that ever came true!

…But it had been hot, watching those pieces of his dream from the outside. Argh! No! It most certainly had not been hot or arousing! (Try telling that to a certain 'rising' problem) It was disgusting, and that was that! But he felt that there was something really important about that dream that he should remember. What could that be though? It just seemed like a pornographic dream to him, what could possibly be important there?

A few minutes later, while Yuuri was still pondering all this, Wolfram returned, impeccable uniform in place, toweling his hair off. He stilled his actions as he watched Yuuri think hard about something. Sitting beside him, he asked curiously, "What are you thinking so hard about?"

Yuuri nearly screamed, jumping about a foot. "Jeez Wolf! Don't scare me like that!"

"I thought you knew I was sitting here," he shrugged. "So?"

"Eh, you don't wanna know, just trying to figure out something really complicated," he said, laughing awkwardly, somehow managing not to blush too much.

Wolfram shook his head with a small smile. "Ok." There was a rather comfortable silence before he finally got himself to say, "Ne, Yuuri?"

"Hmm?" he murmured.

"I was thinking…and maybe we should call off the engagement. I mean, it was just an accident in the first place, right?"

Yuuri was silent. He should be mentally cheering, thinking, _Yes! Finally! This is what I've been saying all along! He gets it now!_ But instead he found his mind screaming at him to not let it happen. It _had_ been what he'd been saying, but it hadn't been what he meant. He liked the comfort of having Wolfram around all the time. But only as a friend, he hastily reminded himself.

"What? No immediate agreement? There's no need to be nice about it Yuuri," the blonde said, rather sarcastically.

"No," Yuuri murmured thoughtfully. "No, I'm not 'being nice,' as you put it. I just…I mean," he stumbled, what _was_ he trying to say? That he wanted to be engaged to Wolfram, another guy, meaning that they would eventually get…_gulp_…married? "I don't know what I'm trying to say."

"You don't know what you're trying to say," Wolfram repeated flatly.

"No, I don't. But…but I don't know that I want this to end."

"Want WHAT to end, Yuuri? You are the most unfiancé-like person I have ever come across. There's nothing to end!"

"Wolfram, I don't know!" he burst out in frustration. "Just give me some time, okay?"

That seemed to be the last straw for the Mazoku prince. "Time? TIME! I've been waiting for you for half a year, Yuuri. Half a year! Half a year isn't enough time! Bullshit."

Yuuri was rather taken aback by this. He'd never thought about it like that. He'd only thought of it in the terms of when _he_ had come to accept and maybe even like it. He never even considered the fact that Wolfram had been waiting so long, just for him, and Yuuri had never even given him a chance all this time.

"Why?" Yuuri murmured.

"Why what?" Wolfram snapped.

"Why did you wait so long?"

"What?" Wolfram replied, bewildered. "You're my fiancé, what would you rather have me do?" he asked, brow furrowing.

Yuuri found his confused expression unbearably cute, but of course, he said nothing about it. "Why didn't you just give up on me?"

"I was hoping that someday you might come to accept me, maybe even treat me differently than you do everyone else. I was hoping you might realize that I'm not just another person, I'm your fiancé." He laughed bitterly. "But I'm just a wishing fool."

"I'm sorry Wolfram, I…I hadn't realized…"

"Yeah, I know. You're so dense, Yuuri," he said, making Yuuri laugh sheepishly.

"I think I might…be coming around. Give me just a little more time, Wolf, please? I promise to give you a definite answer soon," he pleaded.

The blonde rolled his eyes. "Fine then, but you better give me an answer pretty damn soon."

Yuuri smiled. "Yeah, I will. So, truce?" he asked, sticking out a hand.

"Sure, truce," Wolfram replied, grasping his hand with a grin.

Haha, I was reading a story yesterday that said something about Wolfram's ministrations, but they spelled it menstruations. That gave me a laugh. I wasn't aware Wolfram could get menstruations. I'm not being rude, btw, cuz I'm sure I've made plenty of misspellings that can be misconstrued, but anyway…Yeah, next chap should be up soon. I'll love you forever if you review please!


	4. The End

Caution: Hot, steamy lemon (quite graphic, I believe) and dirty talking in the latter half of this chapter. Which is, of course, what many of you have been waiting for, ne? Now, enjoy the last chapter (3x as long! Should have made it at least 2 separate chapters, but I said it would be in this chapter, so here it is) of Pigs Will Fly.

* * *

"Man, how long have I been out?" Yuuri asked, noticing the sun had almost disappeared behind the trees.

"A few hours," Wolfram replied.

Things had become relatively normal again, for which Yuuri was very grateful; such drastic changes scared him. It was hard enough that his mind was, for some reason, suddenly very open (not to mention very encouraging) about a relationship with Wolfram. He didn't think he'd be able to handle anymore weird personality changes from the blonde.

Yuuri 'Mmm'ed in response and watched as Wolfram set about getting wood from the trees around the clearing to start a fire. He'd never noticed before how graceful Wolfram's movements were, even just walking. He found himself enraptured, watching Wolfram's profile as he stood for a moment, searching for some good wood. For a few brief seconds, before the sun completely disappeared below the line of the trees, it shrouded the prince in mystifying beauty, transforming his blonde hair into a golden halo, highlighting the angles of his face with red, orange, and gold, as if from inside by the flames he controlled, and shining through the outward curve of his eye above the vivid green, making his eyes seem almost transparent, glowing. He watched as he lifted an elegant hand to gently push the hair out of his face, cracking a minuscule, weak smile, with eyes downcast. Suddenly, Yuuri was hit with the sorrow, the loneliness, that somehow made it all even more beautiful, yet… still made him so sad he ached. But after those few seconds that seemed an eternity, the sun disappeared for the night, taking with it the strange clarity and eerie beauty.

But it was enough to get his mind started again, noticing every little movement that his fiancé made. He got a nice view of his perfect little butt as he bent down to light the bundle of wood he'd gathered and found himself licking his lips and reaching out as if to grab it. When he realized this, he quickly dropped his hands, face burning in horror.

When Wolfram finished lighting the fire, he straightened and walked back over to Yuuri, oblivious. "Well, since the tent only has room for one, I'll sleep out here," Wolfram said reluctantly, not even trying to hide the fact that he didn't want to.

Yuuri found himself panicking, not wanting to lose the chance of having the blonde in his bed tonight. "No!" he shouted.

"What, you actually want to sleep outside, then? Because if you want to, then be my guest."

Yuuri started to respond, but the words 'be my guest' kept ringing in his head, his brain associating them to ravishing a certain blonde, in a scene in a certain dream. He broke off whatever it was he'd been about to say with a harsh inhalation of breath. Oh God, they definitely had to be separated tonight; Yuuri was acting like an animal in heat!

"Um, no, I mean, would you really sleep outside?"

He shrugged, giving Yuuri a suspicious look. That was obviously not what he'd been going to say. Why was he acting so weird today? "I've done it before, when I'm out with the troops sometimes."

"Oh. Well, okay," Yuuri said shakily.

Wolfram gave him another strange look before walking past him to rummage around in his saddle bags, right behind Yuuri.

"Wh-What are you doing?" he stuttered, his body temperature jumping a few degrees, with Wolfram so close.

"What are you talking about? I'm just getting what I need for the night out of my saddle bag. Jeez, what's up with you Yuuri, you're such a weirdo," he said, apparently finding what he was looking for, since he walked off again.

Yuuri felt himself sigh in a mixture of intense relief and severe disappointment, but which feeling was stronger, he couldn't tell. Ok, fine, he admitted he was attracted to Wolfram, after all, he is very beautiful…hot…totally sexy. Anyway! He was attracted to him, but he wasn't in love with him, alright? No way, he wasn't gay. (It didn't occur to him that being attracted to guys in the first place would usually get him classified as gay.)

But…here, it wasn't a bad thing, right? Men were together all the time, right? And the whole kingdom already knew about them being engaged and no one had come out and protested, as people would have in his world. So…maybe it was ok? _I don't know! This is way too confusing for a simpleton like me,_ Yuuri groaned in his mind, dropping his head to his hands.

He decided to walk over to the fire, to just sit and think. As he plopped down across from Wolfram, it didn't enter his mind that the object of his torment was right there with him until he spoke, making him jump slightly.

"So, what happened to that 'twisted ankle' you had, Yuuri?" Wolfram asked with a smirk.

"Huh? Oh! I dunno, it seems to be better now," he said, experimentally rolling it from side to side, to find it in no pain anymore.

"Was it even twisted in the first place, or were you just looking for an excuse to be all over me?"

Yuuri turned bright red, but he managed a sarcastic reply. "Yes, Wolfram, I _planned_ to fall and hurt my ankle and I _planned_ to pass out humiliatingly. You hit it right on the head."

"I thought so," Wolfram said smugly with a grin.

Yuuri rolled his eyes before they fell into another companionable silence, during which Yuuri, of course, took advantage of the moment to study his companion without distractions.

"Yuuri?"

"Hmm?" he answered distractedly.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, sure," he said, switching his attention to the words coming out of the blonde's mouth instead of the mouth itself.

"Why do you keep looking at me like you're going to eat me?"

Yuuri choked. "Wh-_What_!" Apparently Wolfram had noticed this time. Damn, he should learn to be a little more subtle.

"Yeah, you've been doing that all day. I can't quite tell if it's a good thing or not, but either way, it's kinda creepy." The prince was smirking full force, having fun showing up his fiancé.

Ok, so maybe he'd noticed all day but had waited until now to finally ask about it. Well, he really shouldn't be surprised; he hadn't been trying to hide it at the moments when he was staring, only afterwards, when he realized what he'd been doing.

"Um, yeah, about that…Do I really have to answer that, Wolfram?" he whined.

"I suppose not," he replied, smiling slightly.

Yuuri sighed in relief. Then he coughed, getting a face full of smoke. Now he saw why Wolfram sat on the other side of the fire. He got up and joined him, plopping down and sprawling out next to the blonde. Hey, this way he wouldn't be staring at him constantly, either!

"But do tell me one thing," Wolfram said, his expression more serious now.

"What?"

"Looking at me doesn't make you think of my brother, does it?"

"Your bro-? Oh. Wolf, you and Conrad are so different, I don't see why you'd even think there would be a connection between me looking at you and thinking of Conrad."

"Well, I've see the look you get in your eyes! And it doesn't take a genius to realize that you're infatuated with that Weller-kyo!"

Yuuri was taken aback, looking over at his friend. "_That's_ what's been bothering you?" he asked incredulously. Then he started to laugh.

"Hey, what's so funny?" he shouted indignantly.

Yuuri threw an arm across his shoulders. "You, my friend."

"What? What did I do that would be considered even remotely funny!" he demanded.

Yuuri shrugged. "Nothing." He smiled. "You worry too much," he murmured, and, arm still around his shoulders, he pulled him closer and placed a quick, soft kiss on his fiancé's cheek.

Wolfram slowly brought a hand up to touch where Yuuri's lips had just been, a light sprinkling of pink on his cheeks, making Yuuri grin. "You're so cute."

The Mazoku prince turned his head to look at Yuuri in disbelief. "Who are you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Who are you?" Wolfram demanded, standing up and drawing his sword menacingly.

"Wolfram! It's me! Jeez, what are you doing!" he yelped as he dodged a close swing of the blonde's sword.

"There's no way you're Yuuri! Yuuri would never kiss me on the cheek and call me…cute! Who are you!" he shouted, eyes burning.

Yuuri's face took on a strange expression. "Oh God, I really did do that, didn't I? Wolf, it's really me, ok?"

But Wolfram had already sheathed his sword. "Yeah, no one else would even _try_ to copy that idiotic expression you get when you realize you've done something."

"Why do you always call me an idiot?" Yuuri whined.

When Wolfram didn't answer, he looked over to find him sitting down next to him again, gazing into the fire.

His eyes softened. "I'm sorry, Wolf, I didn't mean to."

"I know! And that's the problem Yuuri! You did it, but you didn't mean it."

"I'll try to make it up to you somehow, ok?" he said desperately, hating to see Wolfram so upset.

But the blonde snorted. "Yeah right. Fat chance of that happening. There's only one way you could do that and I don't think you're up for that, are you Yuuri?" he asked coolly, giving him a lewd look so that he'd know exactly what he was talking about.

Yuuri, catching on, choked again. "Um…"

Wolfram smiled bitterly. "Forget it Yuuri, just go to bed, please."

He was going to protest, but then realized it would probably be best for both of them. "Ok. Good night Wolfram."

"Yeah, if you say so, Yuuri."

Yuuri walked silently back to the tent and got ready to go to sleep. After changing into his pajamas and brushing his teeth, he lay in bed and closed his eyes, ready to go to sleep.

…And he was still ready to go to sleep 3 hours later, but sadly, sleep was evading him. He felt oddly…alone. After thinking a while about why that would be, he stopped altogether. No way. He most certainly had NOT become so accustomed to Wolfram sleeping with him that he couldn't sleep without him. Damn it!

He crawled out of the tent quietly and saw Wolfram's sleeping roll by the dying fire.

"Psst! Wolfram! You awake?" he whispered, not wanting to wake him if he wasn't.

"No," Wolfram grumbled irritably into the pillow his face was buried in.

"Wolf, do you wanna come sleep in here?"

"What?" he asked, confused, sitting up now. "Why?"

"I don't like you sleeping out here," Yuuri muttered, refusing to look at the blonde.

"And why would that be?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Well, um, it's cold out here, you know?" In truth, it really wasn't that cold. And Wolfram called him on that.

"I'm fine Yuuri, it's not that cold. Now cut the bull, what do you want?"

"I just don't like you sleeping out here," he said again, fidgeting.

"That's a one person tent. There are two of us."

Yuuri shrugged. "Well, we sleep together every night in the palace…"

"Yeah, and you always try to kick me out. Why the sudden change of heart?"

"I can't sleep without you there," he mumbled, so quietly that Wolfram couldn't understand a word.

"If you're going to talk to me, could you please talk so I can understand you?" he said exasperatedly.

"I said 'I can't sleep without you there'!" he shouted.

Wolfram looked shocked, then he smirked. "You could have just said so in the first place, no need to shout at me," he said, looking smug, before grabbing his pillow and walking over to Yuuri. He made shooing motions with his hand. "Get it, come on, I wanna get to sleep."

Yuuri, still bright red, crawled in and settled down on one side of the tent, waiting for Wolfram to come in, which he soon did, settling on his side, facing Yuuri. There was a mumbled good night before the blonde's bright green eyes were closed and a few minutes later he was snoring softly.

Yuuri, on the other hand, was busy studying Wolfram's face. He looked so peaceful, so cute, while he slept. And his hair, as unruly as it was, still looked so soft. It wouldn't hurt to touch it and find out, right? Nah, of course not. He reached out to briefly run his fingers through it, but Wolfram sighed, and rolled over, facing away from Yuuri now.

But as he got smacked in the head as the blonde turned back around, he remembered what he'd forgotten; Wolfram was a freaking windmill when he slept. After getting hit and kicked a few more times, Wolfram turned away from him again, making him relatively safer. But there was no way he was going to sleep with this; they weren't in his big bed at home, where he could scoot to the other end, they were in a small, cramped tent. So he did what he could think of to do: he held him down.

When the blonde got into a normal sleeping position on his side, Yuuri pounced on the opportunity. He slipped an arm around his waist and the other underneath his neck, gently holding the other boy's arms close to his chest, while he twined their legs together tightly, holding him in a spooning position. He sighed in relief when Wolfram stopped moving. But the sudden restriction of his movement woke up the blonde.

"What? Yuuri?" he mumbled sleepily. "What are you doing?"

"I'm holding you so you don't kill me while we sleep," Yuuri said, as if this was the most natural thing in the world.

"Oh, ok." Apparently, to Wolfram's sleepy mind as well, this was natural, for Yuuri, his very reluctant fiancé, to be embracing him so intimately. But soon, as the heat started flowing through his body, he began to wake up and realize that this wasn't normal. But then again, it wasn't like he was going to complain, he'd take what he could get.

Meanwhile, Yuuri found that this position made it even less likely for him to sleep, with Wolfram's tight, lithe body pressed fully against him. Although, this sleepless night would be much less painful and quite a bit more pleasant. Then again, maybe it wouldn't be as pleasant as he'd first thought, because it was making his body ache with wanting.

Yuuri found himself burying his face in the back of Wolfram's neck as he took a deep breath. As he did so, an intoxicating scent slammed into his brain. His eyes rolled and he got light headed. This was strangely familiar. Inhaling again, he groaned out, "Oh God."

"Y-Yuuri?" Wolfram stuttered. What in the world was Yuuri doing back there!

Yuuri ignored him as he sniffed again.

"Yuuri, are you…_smelling_ me!" he asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah," he mumbled, and then it clicked. This scent, he'd smelled it already today. "Oh, that's it!" he muttered.

"What's it? Yuuri, you're being weird again and it's creeping me out," Wolfram said,

"That flower. You smell like that flower. Mmm, really nice," he said, continuing to take in the scent of his fiancé.

"What flower are you talking about?"

"Oh, a flower I found when we were lost. It was really pretty, purple."

Wolfram stiffened. "Yuuri, did it look like a rose?"

"Yeah! It did! You're so smart!" Yuuri praised, sounding like he was drunk.

"Oh shit," he muttered. Then he realized something. "But wait, that doesn't make sense."

"What? Is there something special about this flower?" he asked, kissing along Wolfram's neck.

The blonde gasped. "Yuuri! Stop that!" When Yuuri obediently did as he was told, he continued. "Yes, there is something special about that flower. It's said that it triggers you to act out your deepest, darkest desire, that it'll take down all inhibitions to get what you want. But…that doesn't make sense that it would smell like me; it's supposed to smell like what it is that you want."

"Sounds right to me," Yuuri said huskily, suddenly right at his ear. He ran his tongue slowly, sensually, along the shell of that ear before whispering, "I want you Wolfram. I want you so much it hurts."

Wolfram felt himself whimper before he could stop himself. This was wrong. There had to be some mistake; Yuuri didn't want him. Oh, but it felt so good and he'd been waiting so long. He let his head fall back to give Yuuri better access as he trailed kisses from his ear to his jaw line, paying special attention to a sensitive spot just below his jaw.

No! He had to stop this. "Y-ah!-Yuuri!" he gasped as the black haired boy nipped lightly at his neck. "Yuuri! Stop!" he said, forcibly pulling up his head.

He was met with clouded dark eyes, the pupils large enough to almost cover any trace of an iris. "Why do you make me stop, Wolfram," he pouted seductively.

The blonde groaned. "Yuuri, please don't do that. It's hard enough!"

"What is?" he asked, with a lewd grin.

Wolfram flushed. "Yuuri! Stop that! I'm trying to talk to you! This is wrong. Something must be screwed up, I know it's not me that you want. And you're not yourself."

"Yes I am, I'm just horny as hell."

"I'm serious!"

"So am I!" When Wolfram just glared at him, Yuuri sighed and released his hold on the prince so he could turn towards him. "Wolfram, why are you so convinced that I don't want you?"

"Because it's true! You don't like guys, and if you did, you'd rather have Weller-kyo over me," he said, dropping his gaze.

"That again? Why are you so stuck on that? I don't like your brother like that. He's like a father or an older brother. That would be gross."

"But!"

"But…?" Yuuri coaxed.

"I heard you murmur his name while you were sleeping earlier," he said bitterly. "And it was obviously a nice dream you were having, if you get what I mean."

Yeah, Yuuri obviously got it, since he started blushing furiously. "Look, Wolfram, I don't remember the dream, but I'm sure that it wasn't like that, I mean-" He stopped as suddenly the whole dream played out in his mind, as if in fast-forward. And it was the whole thing this time, not just pornographic snippets. But it slowed down as he heard the conversation between them before the dream veered off to the weird end.

"_Oh, that? I just realized that I love you."_

"_You…you love me?"_

"_Yeah, I love you Wolf."_

And, it had been true. It still was true. So true that his heart felt as if it would burst if he didn't tell him.

"I remember it now, Wolf!" he cried happily.

"What?"

"The dream, I remember it! It was about you, not Conrad. Conrad just showed up at…er, a bad time and I was confused about why he was talking about squirrels and pillows."

"You mean, you dreamt about me…like that?" Wolfram asked tentatively, cheeks dusted pink.

"Uh huh," Yuuri said, unembarrassed. Man, if all it took to be able to tell Wolfram about this was smelling some flower, maybe he should do it more often. "And you were so hot, Wolf," he murmured huskily, leaning back down to suckle lightly on the pale skin of his neck, making the blonde cry out. "You're performing just as beautifully now, too. At least, you would be if you would stop talking so much," he chuckled lowly.

"But Yuuri, this isn't like you," Wolfram panted.

Yuuri pulled away for a moment. "You make me this way. You and you alone. You make me so horny that I just can't contain myself."

"But still…"

"Hey, you said it yourself, all inhibitions are gone. The only reason I didn't realize it before was because I refused to believe that I was attracted to a guy."

"Realize what?"

He leaned back in, whispering, "I love you, Wolfram von Bielefeld."

Wolfram hurriedly pulled back the boy's head so he could look at his face. Seeing the soft smile and sincere eyes, he felt pretty sure that he wasn't lying. But he had to be sure. He leaned over and pressed his lips against Yuuri's, who responded back gently. Yes, _this_ was the Yuuri he knew, this kindness and tenderness. But then again, now that he knew this wasn't some mistake or cruel joke, he didn't exactly mind this new domineering Yuuri either. He let him know that by applying more pressure, letting Yuuri deepen the kiss, silently giving him permission to do as he wanted. A velvety tongue swept into his mouth and brushed against his, sending sparks shooting through his body. He found himself moaning into the kiss. Gods, how he'd been waiting for this, _longing_ for this.

Yuuri pulled away, murmuring his newfound lover's name, watching tenderly as he slowly opened his beautiful green eyes to look up at him. "Are you satisfied with my answer now?"

A nod was all he got in return.

He gave him a feral grin. "Good."

"Yuuri?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too. Now would you please shut up? I'm tired of waiting."

"Of course. I will now continue with your consented molestation and-mmphf!" He was shut up forcibly by Wolfram's tongue suddenly in his mouth. It wasn't as though he minded this method of shushing him; it was much more preferable to the being smacked upside the head option. _Much_, much, more.

When they parted again for air, breathing ragged, Yuuri left the prince's lips to trail down his neck once more, finding it to be a very sensitive area. He lavished each inch of skin with attention from his lips, teeth, and tongue. When he reached the junction of Wolfram's shoulder and his neck, he bit down roughly, marking what was his, and making the blonde cry out, arching his back at the intense sensation of both pleasure and pain, finding he liked this roughhousing. His fingers threaded through strands of midnight black hair as he murmured, "Yuuri…"

"Wolf?"

Wolfram sighed. "What now Yuuri? Can't you just get on with it and screw me!" he asked, frustrated that he wasn't getting what he wanted (a good screw from Yuuri) right when he wanted it (NOW!).

He chuckled. "I like that Wolf cub," he said lowly in his ear, giving it another nip. "Why don't you talk dirty to me a little more, hmm?" He brushed teasingly against the bulge he found beneath that ridiculous pink nightgown.

Wolfram gasped sharply. "Yuuri!"

"You're a little anxious, aren't you?" he said, refusing to touch him, even as Wolfram looked up at him with those pleading green eyes that almost made his resolve crumble.

He groaned, closing his eyes and descending to the blonde's collarbone, pushing the pink nightie off his shoulder with his nose as he dragged his tongue across his skin. "Wolf, can I take this off?"

He nodded. "Yes! Please!" he panted.

"Do you have any idea how sexy you sound?" he asked, as he brought up the nightgown inch by slow, torturous inch.

"Yuuri! Hurry!" he pleaded breathily. And the young Maou finally consented, getting the blonde to raise his arms so he could slip it over his head.

Yuuri was silent except for his increasingly ragged breathing as he studied the body soon revealed to him in all its glory. All that soft, pale skin, completely bare, just begging to be touched, to be felt, by his hands only. Wolfram was posed with his arms still above his head, face turned to the side with eyes screwed shut in embarrassment and a dusting of pink across his cheeks.

"Don't worry Wolf, I'll soon give you what you want," he crooned, as he bent over the beautiful body before him. He saw his arousal twitch in anticipation. "See, you like it when I talk dirty too, don't you?" he said coyly, fingering a pink nipple. He took Wolfram's loud cry as a yes. "And lucky for us, you get to be as loud as you want out here, because I'm going to make you scream."

"Oh God Yuuri," he moaned loudly. "I can't take much more of that, I want you to pleasure me with actions, not dirty words." He leaned up to whisper in Yuuri's ear, "Please, make me scream." He took the lobe in his mouth and suckled it gently.

Yuuri moaned softly. Wolfram was making it harder and harder to tease him, which he supposed was the point. But still…he wanted to have his fun! He sighed. Fine, he'd cut back a little.

"Alright, as you wish," he murmured, bringing his lips down to the hard nub he'd been playing with with his fingers. He circled his tongue around it, lightly grazing his teeth against it before soothing it with his tongue once more, delighting in the sounds the blonde made. He pulled at the other one with his hand before ditching both and licking, kissing, and nipping his way down to Wolfram's navel. He circled his bellybutton with his tongue, catching the way the blonde's breathing hitched for a moment, before continuing down…further than he was sure Wolfram wanted him to as he paid attention to milky thighs.

"Yuuri, please!" he moaned, tears of frustration starting to well in his eyes.

"Oh my, we can't have you upset, I'm sorry," he came back up to kiss the lone tear that managed to fall. "Here, is this better?" he asked, finally, _finally_ grasping the blonde's erection firmly, stroking up and down slowly.

"Yes, yes, oh _yes_," Wolfram moaned, eyes screwed shut once more and head thrown back in wanton abandon. Yuuri felt himself twitch, looking at the sensuous display. Something this beautiful, this arousing, shouldn't be possible. If he wanted to, he could easily cum just watching the boy. He twirled his thumb around the head, making Wolfram toss his head and cry out.

Alright, time to end round one. He slowly slithered back down the blonde's body, but he didn't notice, distracted by Yuuri's hand. But his eyes snapped open when there was suddenly a warm, wet mouth engulfing him almost to the hilt. He let out a low, guttural groan fisting his hands in Yuuri's hair, not able to stop himself from thrusting slightly. But Yuuri, anticipating this, moved back with him, so as not to get himself choked. He almost completely withdrew his mouth before coming back to swallow him again, as far as he could. He continued this, sometimes stopping briefly to drag his tongue along the main vein or to swirl his tongue around the head, keeping his eyes up and watching Wolfram's face the whole time. "Oh, oh, oh, Yuuri, yes, oh, God, oh! Oh! Yuuri! I'm! YUURI!" he screamed, toes curling and eyes rolling back in his head as he released.

The young king caught whatever he couldn't in his mouth with his fingers. He raised his head and swallowed, never losing eye contact with Wolfram after he opened those brilliant emerald eyes, still dark with lust. He made sure the blonde watched as he sensuously licked each finger to make sure he got every last drop of Wolfram. The prince moaned, watching the display. It should be wrong, disgusting even, but hell if it wasn't turning him on again!

"Now, you know you're not done yet, right?"

Wolfram looked up at him, head tilted to the side cutely in slight confusion.

"I still haven't had my prize yet."

Looking down, Wolfram saw the huge tent in Yuuri's still present pajama pants, although his shirt had gotten lost somewhere along the way. "Yuuri, darling," he purred, pushing him down so he could crawl on top of him. "Why are these still here? It's not fair for me to be prancing around naked while you still have these on," he pouted, sliding them down his legs. He crawled back over the black-haired Maou seductively. "Yuuri," he murmured. "Can I ask you a favor? Something I can't do myself."

"Anything," Yuuri rumbled huskily, overtaken by arousal now.

"I want you to fuck me," he whispered.

Yuuri's eyes widened comically at Wolfram's use of language. "Oh God, Wolf, my pleasure," he groaned, pushing Wolfram back to the ground.

"Here, suck," he said, thrusting his fingers in his face.

Wolfram took his index finger into his mouth, sucking on it seductively, keeping eye contact with half-lidded bedroom eyes.

Yuuri moaned just watching him. "Wolf, you're not gonna get what you want if you don't hurry up."

He pouted around his finger, but complied anyway.

Yuuri used those fingers to slowly push into Wolfram's entrance. The blonde gasped at the strange sensation and the slight pang of pain, but he gradually got accustomed to it, before another finger joined the first, scissoring, stretching. He gripped Yuuri's shoulders.

"Shh, it's okay, just a little longer. Try to relax."

"Try to relax! _You_ try to relax when someone's got their fingers up your ass!" he snapped, wincing, before suddenly, he saw stars and stopped breathing altogether for a second. Now _that_ felt good.

Yuuri grinned. "Found it," he said to himself. He made sure to hit that sweet spot every time. Wolfram didn't even notice when a third finger was added.

"Alright, you ready, Wolf cub?" he asked, spitting into his hand and rubbing it on himself.

"I've been ready for this for months, Yuuri, now please!" he pleaded, wiggling his ass in Yuuri's direction.

He pulled the blonde onto his lap, throwing his legs over his shoulders, before slowly pushing in. It was torture to not just pound in immediately when he felt that hot, tight warmth surrounding him, but there was no way he'd hurt Wolfram just so he could hurry up his own pleasure. Once he was all the way in, he waited momentarily for the blonde to adjust and give him a small, permissive nod. He pulled out and slammed back in, hitting his prostrate and making them both moan. He did it again. And again.

"Yuuri! Please! Harder! Faster!" Wolfram moaned and gasped pitifully.

Yuuri was all too happy to comply, lifting the blonde's hips and dropping them as he thrust. Soon they were both out of control, screaming nonsense at each other before Wolfram screamed bloody murder as he exploded, vision turning white. His inner walls clamped down on Yuuri, making him cum right afterwards with a loud, drawn out moan.

Yuuri collapsed backwards, pulling Wolfram with him, both breathing hard. Yuuri found himself overcome with joy. "I did it Wolfram, I was finally able to do it. I love you so much," he mumbled.

"Yeah, yeah, I love you too," he muttered, already halfway asleep. "You know, I actually enjoyed your stupid hike in the woods today."

Yuuri laughed and pulled him closer, Wolfram nestling comfortably into his chest. "I knew it!"

"Now go to sleep, I'm tired," Wolfram grumbled, fast asleep soon after the words left his mouth.

Yuuri looked at him softly before falling asleep himself.

* * *

The next day, they two weren't back as early as everyone expected them (They were still sleeping.). Of course, Gunter was freaking out. He was currently on Gwendal's office, pacing when something caught his eye outside the window. He screamed. "AHH! Gwendal! There's a flying pig outside! BAD OMEN!"

Gwendal looked outside and just barely managed to catch sight of it. "Well, I'll be damned," he muttered, going back to his paperwork.

* * *

Ok, well, that was my first lemon, so how was it? It wasn't _too_ much was it? Well, thanks for all the support, this story is now finished. Yay! And now, just a quick preview of my next story, which won't be written right away because I'm going to my friend's for the weekend. Well, for those of you that wanted it, here you go.

* * *

"Psst!"

The three maids, Doria, Lasagna, and Sangria all looked around them bewilderedly.

"Psst! Over here!" came the voice again.

They followed the sound to a closed door to their left. "Ano…who is it?"

"It's me, now come here!" it said impatiently.

"Who?"

They all yelped as they were suddenly pulled through the door. "Jeez, can't you girls take a hint?"

They looked up to find themselves at the feet of Anissina von Khrennikov, who was smirking triumphantly with a maniac gleam in her eyes. They gulped, starting to fear for their lives.

"Girls, are you tired of seeing Yuuri and Wolfram dance around their feelings for each other like cowardly idiots?"

Realizing it wasn't _their_ lives at stake here, they all let out a collective sigh of relief. Then, fully comprehending their ring leader's words, they eagerly nodded their heads. "Oh yes, yes!" they cried, eyes sparkling as they thought of the two finally, romantically getting together. "Oh, but poor Günter-sama. He'll be crushed!"

Anissina waved a hand flippantly at them. "Feh, forget Günter, I'm fairly certain he's just fine with having Gwendal," she said with another triumphant grin.

"Oh! Günter-sama and Gwendal-sama!" they squealed. "How wonderful!"

"Jeez, 'Oh!' this and 'Oh!' that! Come one, stay with me here, Yuuri and Wolfram!"

"Yes!" they replied, ready to get to the serious nitty-gritty. "But how are we going to make them to realize how much they want each other?"

"That, my dears, is where these come in," she announced, holding up two vials, one black and one blue.

The maids' eyes glittered. "Wonderful! …But what are they?"

Anissina beckoned them closer to her, whispering her plan in their ears. When she finished explaining, they all stepped back, giving a determined nod. This would work for sure! Now, for the bets and wagers of what exactly would happen and far it would go…

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the castle, Gwendal was working on paperwork in his office when the serene peace of the room was broken by the echoing remnants of the maniacal laughter of a certain red haired woman. He felt himself involuntarily shudder. What was that woman plotting now?

* * *

What _is_ Anissina planning? Find out in my next story! 


End file.
